


Morning Dew

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Community: dracoharry100, Drabble, Erotic Poetry, M/M, Ratings: R, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco knows something far better than saying 'goodmorning'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Dew

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to D. for the beta-check! :D

I opened at the beginning—sunlight evaded my dreamlike state. Even at my weakest, I wasn’t surprised—two shaking knees were guarding my head; while a third eye fiercely glared at me. I ignored it for too long and pulsating hardness impatiently poked my lips, demanding to be let in. Sudden sensations down below awakened the inner beast as swollen meat entered yearning warmth. Conversation wasn’t needed in times like these as gluttonous tongues turned purple into crimson, instigating uncontrolled eruptions.  I closed at the end, thoroughly satisfied, as fluids intertwined, slowly, but pointlessly expelling the recurring villain called lust.


End file.
